The collection and disposal of dog fecal waste is mandatory in many municipalities, aids in general sanitation, reduces insect activity, and is more sightly. The term waste will be employed as a synonym for the feces or fecal matter produced by the dogs or other living creatures.
Many dog owners or caretakers employ a device for gathering the waste off the ground and places the waste in a ubiquitous plastic bag for disposal. This system has some drawbacks; including, but not limited to, not gathering all the waste material from the ground, the possible soiling of the dog's owner during the transfer of the waste from the ground to a plastic bag, and a difficulty of those who may find it difficult to bend over to retrieve the waste.
A device which would obviate the drawbacks would be desirable.